


Works like Fireworks

by Sherry_CS



Series: A Complicated Christmas and What Follows [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: This is an extra and follow-up to A Complicated Christmas. Happy New Year!





	Works like Fireworks

小酒馆里人声鼎沸，电视屏幕上转播着跨年演唱会的现场，白皮肤、黄皮肤、黑皮肤的男男女女聚在一起，涨红着脸，说笑、调情，摄入酒精。

米海尔·阿尔巴托夫只是他们中的一个。他和几个五大三粗的白人朋友围靠在吧台边，喝着早已不知第几轮啤酒。

其中一人提议出去抽烟，他们便一起出动，涌出这狭窄炎热的小方块。

现在香港的室内已经全面禁烟，像这样低档的小酒馆也不例外。

外面下着细雨，十二月最后一个夜晚，空气是沁人的凉爽。米海尔点燃一支烟，迎着夜风，向小巷另一端看去。

○

想写一个“福”字，却是怎样也落不了笔。乌墨盈于笔尖，悬于烫金红宣之上，像是与这时令僵持不下。终于还是扯过一旁素白生宣，落笔如名剑出鞘——

_千家笑語漏遲遲，_  
_憂患潛從物外知。_  
_悄立市橋人不識，_  
_一星如月看多時。_

魏体行书，刚劲之中亦有疏落妍丽，颇俱古意。笔落，心静。心静且凉，映于纸上，便是任它新年还是新春都暖不起来的笔意。

书几对面的长者摇了摇头，笑道：“今年还是没有什么开心的事吗？”

这边正襟危坐的青年语带恭敬。“也没有那么绝对。只是喜欢这首诗吧。”

长者笑笑，并不拆穿他，扶案起身，在狭窄的空间中挪动圆胖身姿，小心不要碰到了满架书卷雅玩，绕到里间工作室，再出来时，手里多了一把折扇。

乌木扇骨，宣纸扇面，一幅禅意小品，隶书“自在”二字。

青年莞尔一笑。

他起身，弯腰接过折扇，听得长者仁厚宽和的声音：“谢谢你每年都来看我这个老头子。一点小礼，不成敬意。祝你新年快乐吧！”

“多谢。”青年应道。

○

小巷的另一端，一个熟悉的身影。

熟悉，却令人无比意外。

未及思考，米海尔已向那身影挪动脚步。

繁华的港岛，为数不多被遗落的街道，连路灯也仿佛洁身自好般懒得照亮的存在，漂浮于新旧之间、正邪之外的无定义之地，空气中交替传来腐败与新生的味道。这是一个适于藏身的地方，一丝不挂，或是全副伪装，悉听尊便。

米海尔喜欢这个地方，尤其在他厌倦了做戏的时候。他没有想过，会在这里遇到他。

没走两步，俄罗斯人便注意到另一件足以称奇的事：那一贯精致优雅的人，今晚竟穿了一套休闲装！夜色之中看得不甚清晰，米海尔只依稀辨别出连帽的parka风衣，里面好像是一件白色的衬衫，下身是牛仔裤和——运动鞋？！米海尔不禁加快了脚步。依然是整齐的装束，但对于那惯常全身流线型的人来说，却已足可称为邋遢。

那人也注意到了他，停顿一秒，然后转身面向他，等他走到跟前。

终于走到近前，米海尔这才看清：到底不是运动鞋，只是一双皮靴。他不知道自己为什么会在意这种细枝末节。

“没想到在这里碰到你啊。你都不回我电话，上次玩得不开心吗？”俄罗斯人先发声了，用他一贯的俏皮语气。

“如果你还没有患上失忆症的话，那你应该记得，我从不回你电话。”戴着帽子的那人微微抬头，眼神里一道锋利的光，亮过他解开两颗扣子的白衬衫，亮过那里露出的颈子、锁骨和一点点胸脯。

米海尔向他靠近一步。“新年前夜，飞龙堂主不在白蛇本部主持工作，反而出现在我这种臭鱼烂虾才会出没的小河沟，怕不是出来偷腥的？”

飞龙皱了皱眉，刚要回敬几句，便被一声锐利的口哨声打断。原来是米海尔的朋友们，正站在小酒馆门口招呼他。酒馆的门一被打开，噪杂喧闹之声，便是小巷这一端也听得真切。

“你们去玩吧！我不回去了！”米海尔用英语朝他们喊道。他的朋友们立刻追加了几声不怀好意的口哨，伴随一些极为下流的动作。

“你应该庆幸，我今天没有杀人的心情。”飞龙堂主语气平和地说道，帽子遮住他一半表情，也藏住了他一头绸缎般乌亮的秀发。米海尔一时管不住自己的手，将那帽子拂下。

“特意穿成这样，还戴上帽子，你今天是怕谁看见？”不等飞龙回答，他自己已知晓答案，“是与你父亲时代有关的事吧？别的人或事，你都不必避人，尤其是白蛇的自己人。”

飞龙重戴好帽子，转身朝巷子外走去。“你这么闲，爱玩猜谜游戏，是你的自由，恕不奉陪。”

他以为米海尔会追上他，继续他无聊的调笑，没想到下一秒，他像被卷入旋风一般，卷入一个霸道的、占有的怀抱。米海尔抓住他左手手臂，猛地向自己一拽，双臂交叠，将他锁在伺机已久的胸膛。旋转的瞬间，飞龙的帽子滑落，他幻梦一样轻柔的秀发飞舞在细雨斜风中。

那个人火热的气息，于电光火石之间，带回了不过几天之前，狂乱的记忆。

飞龙推开他。今天他的身体里零酒精，不可能再像先前那样任人摆布。

两人僵持对立。

终于，米海尔妥协了。他张开双臂，发出最后的邀请。“至少让我吻你一下？如果你不想做我另外计划的那123件事……”

飞龙后退一步。“再见，阿尔巴托夫先生。”

一辆没有牌照的黑色轿车开至巷口。下车为飞龙拉开车门的人——是叶。

米海尔皱了眉。

但他没有再叫住飞龙。

○

轿车无声地行驶在光怪陆离的街道。

叶不出声。飞龙也不出声。

“叮——”新信息提示音。飞龙解锁手机，收到一封加密信息。发件人赫然写着“米海尔·阿尔巴托夫”。

他皱着眉，点开信息。

“Well, if you don’t have the time to actually DO it, will you let me describe for you what I had PLANNED to do with you?”

转行还有一个wink...

飞龙向上一滑，发现剩下的信息，足有四屏那么长。

○

后座传来一声深深的叹息，叶立刻向后视镜里看去，同时关切地问：“飞龙？发生了什么事吗？”

“没事的，叶。放心吧。”一如往常，沉着的声音。

这次回来，他不再是白蛇的一员，仅作为飞龙的影子杀手而存在。不再受缚于白蛇的尊卑秩序，得以直呼飞龙的名字，他却感觉，自己反而离那美丽而冷酷的人更远了。

是台湾之行……改变了他们吗？

如果不是自己为他传递消息，他恐怕现在还不知道兄长的下落，而相对的，刘焰燕的命也就可以留得长一点。那夜在台湾，如果不是自己为他扣下最后那一下扳机，那天倒在血泊里的，就不是刘焰燕，而是他自己。

而他们都知道，他并不十分庆幸，是现在这个结局。

曾经，他以为自己了解那个人的每一面，但似乎，并非如此。曾经，他以为那个人不吝与自己分享每一面，但似乎，并非如此。

因为忠诚，他将自己留在身边，却也是因为忠诚，自己大概终其一生，也无法向他更进一步……

停！不要想了！优柔寡断，只会妨碍到他。

妨碍到那个，你在这世上唯一还在乎的人。

叶收回目光，手稳稳地握在方向盘上。

○

回到公寓房间的时候，是差二十分钟零点。等下从他的落地窗，可以看到维港烟火。有许多个新年前夜，他不记得是在哪里度过的：一间酒吧，一家俱乐部，赌场、酒店、生意伙伴的宅邸，或是某条肮脏的后街、某座荒无人烟的废墟、疾风骤雨的码头……像这样独自一人，静静等待零点的到来，可以说几乎没有。

手机却在这时响起，打破难得的宁静。

电话那头，是某个俄罗斯流氓聒噪的声音。

“想我了吗，我的宇宙无敌第一大美人？”

“我为什么要想你。有事吗？没事挂了。”

“你没有回我信息，我猜测……”

“你得改改你胡乱猜测的毛病。你的神经病短信，我删了。”

“那你是不是没法回顾里面的精彩内容了？来，我帮你温习一下……”

“米海尔，新年夜，你就没有什么事做，没有什么地方去吗？”

“我有啊，但我想陪你啊。”

飞龙张张嘴，却没有找到合适的话回应。过了这么久，他还是掌握不好和这流氓对话的技巧。

倚于窗边，脚下是全城的热闹，耳畔是不远不近的呼吸。

“飞龙，来做吧。”

飞龙叹了口气。“我今天不想出去了。你找别人吧。”刚要挂掉电话，却听到那头说：

“你不愿出门，我便送货上门，这样总可以了吧？”

低沉的声音，满满山雨欲来。

“白蛇不是用来做这种事的地方。你想错了。再见。”

“我是说，在电话里。”笑意沉沉如鎏金的远雷。

飞龙啪的一下转身，好像那滚烫的目光就来自窗外。未来得及斥责，对方的话又接上：

“你的麻见，肯定是不会这么玩的。”

“你不要每次都扯上麻见。你也未免太小看我了，一说到这些事，我就要想到他吗？”

“不是吗？那上次你睡着的时候，为什么还念了他的名字？”

“你……！胡说！……什么时候？”

“就在你第一次高……”

“好了不要说了。”

短暂的安静。然后……

“你说你不是每次都要想到他，那证明给我看啊？”

“……我不需要向任何人证明任何事。”

“我知道。”

“……”

”上一次，我都没有机会好好亲你的后背。我一直想……撩起你的头发，让它轻轻洒在你前胸，然后吻你……不，咬你……的后颈，顺着脊骨……”

“……话说，你现在在哪里啊？”

“我？我在哪里你不用担心。我就是在地铁上也照说不误。”

飞龙笑了。真心地笑了。“那倒也是。”

“要是我被香港警方以扰乱公众治安罪抓起来，你可要来救我啊。”

“救你？我会潜入监狱，给你一堂身体力行的法制教育。”

“哇哦！这就对了嘛！嘶——我现在下面……”

“好了不要说了知道了。”

“……在床上了吗？”

“……”

“好了。不用说了。我知道了。”

○

零点的烟花，在窗外绽放。粉红，耀金，湛蓝，银白。幽暗的房间里，被烟花暂时点亮的躯体，和无声的喘息。

Works like fireworks.

○

“Relax. Have fun. It’s a new year.”

;)


End file.
